Użytkownik:Lordan00/Moje Anime/FL003
| scr = Char.png 300px | nzwpl = Problem w Marmorii! | nzwus = In the Shadow of Zekrom! | nzwjp = イッシュ地方へ！ゼクロムの影！！ | tmjp = To the Isshu Region! Zekrom's Shadow!! | serjp = Fire & Leaf | serus = Ogień & Trawa | nrus = 003 | nrjp = 003 | nrodc = 003 | dtpl = 23 Maja 2012 | dtjp = Brak | dtus = Brak | anim = Team Loke | scen = Damian Kowalczyk | opis = Damian Kowalczyk | asdr = | dran = | episode=003 }} Nasi bohaterowie kontynuują podróż po regionie Kanto, zbliżają się do Marmorii wielkimi Krokami. A tymczasem są w Lesie Wertrańskim i poszukują nowych ciekawych pokemonów. I przed drogą stanął im mały Nidoran_ . Nidoran_ przypomina fioletowego królika. Ten Nidoran może być tylko mężczyzną. Charmander naprzód. Użyj Żaru. Nidoran_ unika. Dziwne ciekawe czemu wogóle nie atakuje. Charmander zaatakuj Żarem, a następnie Łomotem Czaszką. Nidoran w końcu się ruszył oddał trującym ukuciem i użył akcji i zakończa to jeszcze jednym trującym Żądłem. Charmander nie zdolny do walki. Po czym nasz Nidoran ucieka. Myślałem, że złapie tego Nidorana. Następnym razem nie pozwól mu uciec to może ci się uda. - powiedziała Kitty. Nie wymądrzaj sie. Zamiast tak stać to już powinieneś go gonić. Nie obwiniaj mnie o to ja tu nic nie zrobiłem. Jak chcesz zostać Mistrzem Pokemon to najpierw musisz jeszcze dużo się nauczyć. Ja muszę się jeszcze nauczyć? Ja jestem w rodzonym mistrzem pokemon. To mi to pokaż i złap jakiegoś pokemona. Proszę, jeśli tego tak chcesz to już idę kogoś złapać. Po chwili trenerzy spotykają tego samego Nidorana. O proszę teraz mi pokaż, że jesteś Mistrzem i go złap. Skoro tego chcesz to masz. Charmander użyj Żaru, a następnie zaatakuj Łomotem Czaszką. Nidoran unika i trującym Żądłem. Charmander, a teraz zastosujemy naszą taktykę. Użyj Żaru w niebo, a następnie w niego. Nidoran skupił się na Żaru skierowanym w niego i użył Trującego Żądła w Żar, który leciał w niego. Z nieba spadł żar na Nidorana, a ten był nie zdolny do walki. Pokeball naprzód. 3...2...1 złapany. Tak złapałem mojego pierwszego pokemona. Charmander to twoja zasługa. Dziękuje ci. Powrót. I co ty na to Kitty? Szczęściem ci się to udało. O zobacz to Marmoria. W końcu tu doszliśmy, więc chodźmy odrazu do Centrum Pokemon. Nasi bohaterowie zaraz znaleźli się w centrum. Nazywam się Siostra Joy mogę w czymś pomóc? Jak najbardziej uleczysz nam nasze pokemony. Tak już się robi. Przepraszam, a my się już nie widzieliśmy w Wertranii? - spytał Xavier. Nie, zobacz na tym zdjęciu. To jest siostra z Wertranii, a to jestem ja. To jest wasz jeszcze więcej? Jak najbardziej, jest nas ok. tyle ile jest miast, a to tylko w Kanto. Są jeszcze Siostry z Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh i Unovy. To są jeszcze odległy regiony od Kanto? Jak najbardziej nie wiedziałeś o tym? - spytała go Kitty. Xavier zamilczał. A dobrze mniejsza o to. Twoje pokemony są już zdrowe, a co chciałbyś podjąć tutejszego lidera-Brocka? Tak. A zrobiłeś już swoją Kartę do ligi? Nie, a co to wogóle jest. Wypełnij ten formularz, a resztą ja się zajme. Chwilę potem Xavier już wszystko wypełnił. Dziękuje bardzo Siostro Joy. A i twoje pokemony są już zdrowe. Dziękuje i do widzenia. Do widzienia. Do widzenia. I o to ta sala. Chłopiec otworzył drzwi i zastał tam Brocka. Ten mu się przedstawił. Cześć. Nazywam się Brock. Jestem Liderem Sali w Marmorii, a także jej właścicielem. A więc nie czekajmy i zacznijmy od razu naszą walkę. Co ty na to, żebyśmy walczyli na dwa pokemony, a walka kończy sie wtedy gdy wszystkie pokemony z jednej strony będą nie zdolne do walki. Tylko wyzywający może zmienić pokemona. Zaczynajmy. Geodude naprzód. Charmander naprzód. Zacznijmy tą walkę od Żaru. Geodude przyjmuje atak i nie robi nawet na nim wrażenia. Geodude użyj Sejsmicznego Wstrząsu i Akcje. Charmander stoi ledwie na nogach. Charmander wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilke. A wtedy Nidoran wezmie sprawe w swoje ręce. Geodude zakończmy tą walkę Akcją. Charmander Unik i łomot czaszką. Geodude użyj jeszcze raz Akcji i spróbuj już zakończyć tą walkę. Charmander i Geodude zderzyli się i zrobiło to wielki wybuch. Po czym Oboje są nie zdolni do walki. Onix naprzód. Nidoran ty też leć. Onix twoim pierwszym ruchem spróbuj go związać i rzucić o ziemię. Nidoran mam pomysł. Trujące Żądło w niebo, a następnie Trujące Żądło w niego. DAWAJ XAVIER. DASZ RADĘ. MUSI CI SIĘ UDAĆ. - krzyczy kibicując Xavierowi Kitty. Tymczasem Zespół R ogląda ich walkę. Zobacz to ten głąb co wczoraj w Centrum Pokemon nam przeszkodził. Jego Charmander jest po prostu niesamowity. Zacznijmy za nim podróżować i zdobędziemy jego Charmandera. Onix otruty. Brawo Nidoran, teraz tylko wystaczy, że zakończysz to Akcją. Zakończmy to tunelem. Nidoran jest nie zdolny do walki. Zwycięża Onix, a całą walkę wygrywa Brock. Przegraliśmy, Charmander, Nidoran nic się nie stało teraz dopiero zrozumiałem, że to mój błąd. Chodźmy dalej trenować i nie długo tu wrócimy. Ale wtedy zdobędziemy moją pierwszą odznake. I ciebie pokonamy. A tymczasem moge ja zmierzyć się z tobą Brock? - spytał Kitty. No jasne, czemu nie. Walczymy na dwa pokemony, a walka kończy sie wtedy gdy wszystkie pokemony z jednej strony będą nie zdolne do walki. Tylko wyzywający może zmienić pokemona. Zaczynajmy. Onix naprzód. Vulpix zaczniesz naszą walkę. Szybki Atak, a następnie Wir Ognia. Onix podpalony, a więc Vulpix zakończ to Wirem Ognia. Onix użyj związania. Vulpix wejdź przez dziure, którą zrobił, by związanie się udało, a następniej Szybki Atak i wskocz na jego głowe. Teraz użyj Wiru Ognia, by ogień go tak jakby pożarł. A więc Stalowy Ogon i walnij go o ziemie. Vulpix jest nie zdolny do walki. Eevee naprzód. Użyj Kuli Cienia w jego ogon. Po czym użyj Kule Cienie w niego. Po tym użyj Kopania i przeczekaj tam chwile. Onix użyj Stalowego Ogona w ziemie. Teraz, teraz Eevee wyjdź z tunelu i atakuj. Po czym Onix jest nie zdolny do walki. Geodude naprzód. Geodude Sejsmiczny Wstrząs i Akcja. Eevee Kopanie, a następnie od razu wyskocz i zaatakuj Kulą Cienia. A więc zakończmy to Kulą cienia. Geodude jest nie zdolny do walki, a więc zwycięża Eevee, a całą walkę wygrywa Kitty. Proszę, Kitty o to twoja odznaka. To dobrze jeszcze jedna odznaka i będe mogła wystąpić w lidze Kanto. To jak ty masz już jakieś odznaki? - spytał Xavier. Tak, brakuje mi tylko odznaki Duszy. Ruszajmy dalej. Chodźmy teraz na drogę 3, i z tam tąd wybierzemy się do Azurii, żeby zdobyć moją kolejną odznakę. Co się stanie dalej? Co zrobi Xavier, by zdobyć odznakę w Marmorii? Dowiecie się w kolejnych odcinkach!